


We are the Champions

by DaisyFairy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Embarrassed John, Friendship, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Maybe pre-Johnlock, Pre-Slash, Song Lyrics, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 19:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11562105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyFairy/pseuds/DaisyFairy
Summary: John is embarrassed when his new flatmate Sherlock catches him singing along to the radio.





	We are the Champions

**Author's Note:**

> This was published on Tumblr a few days ago.
> 
> In case it isn't clear the bits with ## on each side are singing.

John has been living at 221B for a few weeks. Sherlock is out and he is washing up. He looks around the messy kitchen, with a microscope on the table, and mould cultures on the windowsill, and realises that he is happy.

He is being useful again, he helped stop the cabbie from killing anyone else, saving Sherlock in the process, and together they have solved a few more cases since.

He is also well on the way to having a real friend. He is spending most of his time with Sherlock and despite his annoying habits John can’t help but like him.

A song comes on that sums up John’s feelings pretty well. He turns the radio up, this is not a half volume song, and starts to sing along, at first quietly, but within a few lines he in singing at the top of his voice. His hips sway and he makes dramatic gestures with his wet hands, splashing water over the worktop.

#But committed no crime,

And bad mistakes –

I’ve made a few.

I’ve had my share of sand kicked…..#

John suddenly realises that Sherlock is standing in the kitchen doorway. He mumbles the rest of the line but then stops singing completely. He feels his face heat and faces the sink to hide his embarrassment.

He hears Sherlock moving across the room behind him. Out of the corner of his eye he sees Sherlock reach over to the radio and is glad that the music is going to stop, but is shocked when instead of shutting it off Sherlock actually turns the volume even louder and begins to sing along.

#We are the champions.

We are the champions.

No time for losers

‘Cause we are the champions of the world…#

Sherlocks voice is surprisingly good, but when he reaches the verse he stumbles over the words and John joins in.

The two men sing together, Sherlock struggles with the words in places, and John misses a few notes, but neither care. John continues to wash up, Sherlock grabs the tea towel to dry and their hips sway almost in time.

When the song finishes Sherlock nudges John with his elbow and murmurs “This doesn’t leave the flat, right?”

John changes his earlier assessment of his life, he definitely has a friend. He smiles at him and replies, “Sure. Oh I love this one.” and joins in with the next song.

#Don’t you know I heard it through the grapevine,

Not much longer would you be mine#

 

Sherlock winks and continues

#Oh I heard it through the grapevine,

Oh I’m just about to lose my mind#

 

They sing as they do the dishes, then continue on regardless, with Madonna, Frankie Goes to Hollywood and anything else the DJ decides to play.

After a while the radio programme changes and the songs are Little Mix, Miley Cyrus and Justin Bieber. Neither of them have a clue what the words are but they try gamely for the first few, making up their own lyrics and giggling like school boys. 

They give up when a rap/RnB/‘John has no idea what the genre is called’ song comes on that Sherlock declares hurts his ears and they decide to go to dinner instead. On the walk over John finds himself walking just a little closer, gazing just a little longer, and laughing just a little louder. Yes. This flat share is shaping up very nicely indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked my little bit of silliness :-)


End file.
